Plot Holes, Canon, and Middle Earth
by Ashly Potter
Summary: One day, a group of girls are transported to Middle-Earth. But, this is not your average 'Sue story. They don't speak the language, they don't fall in love, and their best defense is running very fast in the opposite direction. Living might be hard.
1. Help! I'm trapped in Lothlorien!

A/N: Hello again! As you might have guessed, this story has all the original members of The Fellowship of the Movies. If you don't know who The Fellowship of the Movies are, go read Journey to the Two Towers or just keep reading and find out who they are. No, we are not Mary-Sues. I loathe Mary-Sues. So, anyway, if you like Mary-Sues, leave, lots of Mary-Sue bashing in here. Without further notice, here's the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I own myself, that's all. I'm not even quite sure I own the plot; I think some Mary-Sue haters might have done the same thing. Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, my friends belong to themselves, Urple and anything having to do with OFUM belongs to Camilla Sandman, and anything else mentioned belongs to its rightful owner. Enjoy!  
  
SPOILER WARNING!!!: Considering this story takes place after OotP came out, there will be some references to the book about the person who died and other things that happen. Just to warn you in case you haven't finished the book yet.  
  
Chapter 1: Help! I'm trapped in Lothlorien!  
  
"I'm so friggin bored!" groaned Sarah, also known as Sam, for the millionth time. Prachi, also Gandalf, was starting to plot against her once more.  
  
"Yes Sarah, we're all bored, but you have to keep quiet or Prachi will have more reasons to kill you," said Chelsea, also Pippin.  
  
The group was bored out of their minds today because no movies were out and there was nothing to do. Even 7-Eleven was closed for some reason on this day! (Probably knew the Fellowship was bored and decided they didn't want them 'visiting')  
  
"Woo-hoo! Bored.com!" yelled Becca (Merry), who was on the computer. "Lookie here 'Visit the place of your dreams.' Sounds interesting."  
  
"Don't click on it Becca," said Allie (Strider), "it's a scam."  
  
"No shit Sherlock," snapped Becca. "But I want to see what it does!"  
  
"Whatever," Everyone else replied.  
  
Becca shrugged, since no one seemed to care, and looked at her equally bored friends. Sarah was mindlessly playing with a string, Prachi was glaring at her, Chelsea was writing, and Allie was staring at the ceiling. Andrea (Legolas) was once again looking through the paper (comics this time), Yun (Galadriel) was mindlessly channel surfing while Niyati (Eowyn) watched, Michelle (Boromir) was reading Order of the Phoenix again (Which Chelsea didn't like since she kept reading Sirius' death out loud to annoy her), Christina (Gimli) was pondering the meaning of life, and Kristen (Frodo) was resting.  
  
"Stop that!" cried Chelsea as Michelle once again read the ending from the chapter "Beyond the Veil".  
  
"'He was laughing at her, 'Come on, you can do better then that!'. . .'" recited Michelle.  
  
Chelsea put her hands over her ears, "I'm not listening!"  
  
Usually, Michelle wouldn't do this to poor Chelsea because Sirius was Chelsea's favorite character and she always cried no matter how many times she read it, but everyone was bored at the moment.  
  
"Everyone quiet!" Andrea shouted suddenly.  
  
"What's that noise?" asked Allie. Everyone looked around. It sounded like drums, then a whole bunch of instruments playing at once with no organization.  
  
"Eek!" everyone shrieked. If the clamor was supposed to be music, it was really, really bad music.  
  
Suddenly, a blindingly evil flash of Urple light filled the room and. . .they weren't in the room anymore.  
  
"Uh-oh. . ." said Chelsea. She knew immediately there was a problem. Number one, she was in a forest; number two, Sarah was with her.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Sarah.  
  
"I have no clue," said Chelsea. Somehow, the forest did seem familiar, but she knew she'd never been here before. That's when it hit her. . .  
  
"Are we in Lorien?" asked Sarah.  
  
"I think so," said Chelsea, a certain amount of horror in her voice.  
  
"Well, this is bad." Sarah and Chelsea turned around to see Michelle and Yun behind them.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Chelsea.  
  
"Well," said Yun, "it can't be that bad. I mean, they speak English."  
  
"No," said Sarah, "they speak Westron and Elvish, it's different."  
  
"And," said Chelsea, "if you're a Mary-Sue, they speak elfish."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Are we Mary-Sues?" Michelle asked nervously.  
  
"No idea," Sarah sighed, "probably though."  
  
They all knew they were in trouble. How can you possibly survive in Middle- Earth with no weapons and practically no way to speak any of the languages?  
  
"We're doomed," said Yun.  
  
"Everyone shut up!" said Chelsea in a low whisper. "We need to be quiet or the elves-"  
  
But she was cut short. Ten archers surrounded them.  
  
Many profanities from Chelsea then continued.  
  
~~~  
  
Haldir and the other nine archers with him quickly surrounded the children quickly.  
  
After a moment of shock, one of the girls started to scream angrily in a language that he didn't recognize.  
  
But, when 4 girls are down on their knees with a pleading look in their eyes, it's the universal way of saying 'Please don't kill me.'  
  
"Up!" Haldir commanded. All of them looked confused, but then one of them stood up, telling others to do so also. Or at least, that's what he figured they were saying since they did, indeed, stand up.  
  
"My name Chelsea," the first girl said, speaking very slowly. She obviously did not know the language very well.  
  
"Michelle," the brown haired one.  
  
"Yun," the dark one.  
  
"Sarah," the tall, messy red-head.  
  
Haldir nodded slowly. "Follow us," he said. They all looked at him, dumbfounded, but one quick poke with an arrow head gave them the clue to move.  
  
"Do you see what strange clothes they wear?" asked one of the elves nearest Haldir. "I've never seen anything like it."  
  
It was true, the girls were wearing clothes that had not ever been seen in Middle-Earth before (unless you count the times when the Mary-Sues came, but the elves didn't remember that), and it didn't look very appropriate for some travelers wondering beyond their homeland. Actually, it didn't even look appropriate to do much of anything. They were obviously from somewhere far away.  
  
Chelsea started yelling again after she ran into a tree branch.  
  
Somewhere very far away.  
  
A/N Yay! It's done! I swear, this took me the longest time to type up. Whee! Pirates of the Caribbean music! *grabs Sirius and starts dancing* Leave a review all you lovely people!  
  
~Fawkes and her muses 


	2. Help! I'm trapped in Rivendel!

A/N Ok, here's the next chapter, I will now attempt to answer my two (count em') two reviews. :) Heck, I'm not complaining!  
  
Imp: Really? It seems familiar? Well, like I've said, might have been done before. I actually wasn't planning on them meeting the Fellowship, but they will see them, I'll guarantee that.  
  
Ainu Laire: Thanks for the compliment. Yes, all the girls ended up in Middle-Earth, just in different places. Wait. . .I've been spelling her name wrong all this time and NO ONE HAS TOLD ME!? *eye twitches and she glares at her muses* Alex: We thought it was funny. Me: You thought it-! *sighs* Ok, I'll just and revise all the stories now then *mutters under her breath about stupid muses*  
  
And now! On with the show!  
  
Chapter 2: Help! I'm trapped in Rivendell!  
  
"I thought we spoke the same language!" screamed Allie.  
  
"Well," said Kristen, "apparently not."  
  
Allie, Kristen, and Christina had appeared in Rivendell no more then an hour ago, and then they were immediately locked in room.  
  
It was actually a very nice room, but that's beside the point!  
  
"Well," said Christina, "Chelsea always said that Westron and English were two different languages."  
  
"Well, when is Chelsea ever right!" yelled Allie.  
  
"When it has something to do with Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter, she's usually right," Kristen pointed out. That was the really sad thing about Chelsea, she could remember the year Harry was born, but not the year the Civil War started(1864!), or which classes had projects due the next week.  
  
"Hey guys?"  
  
Allie and Christina turned around, "What?"  
  
"Is that a backpack in the corner?"  
  
Allie and Christina looked to where she was pointing; there was indeed a back pack in the corner!  
  
Allie, Christina, and Kristen all dived for it, but Allie got there first.  
  
"Cool!" said Allie. "Translator."  
  
"Is that going to work here?" asked Christina.  
  
"Well," said Allie, "it's not like we're in Hogwarts." She turned the Translator on to see that it did, in fact, have an Elvish and Westron option.  
  
"How did it get here," asked a mystified Kristen.  
  
"Even though we are in a relatively canon Middle-Earth, I'm sure there are a lot of plot-holes hiding all over the place," said Allie. "In fact, the same plot-holes probably brought us here."  
  
"And they couldn't have let the elves speak English?" asked Christina as she shook her head. "Plot-holes work at the most inappropriate of times."  
  
"What are plot-holes?" asked Kristen. "And why wouldn't the Translator work at Hogwarts?" Poor Kristen didn't know fanfiction or Harry Potter.  
  
"Don't worry Kristen," said Allie, "it's not important that you know."  
  
It was then that an elf walked in. Allie pointed the Translator at him.  
  
~~  
  
Glorfindel had been sent to retrieve the young women. Elrond had said they deserved a chance to explain themselves. Glorfindel thought it was useless though; these women obviously did not speak any language known to Middle- Earth.  
  
When he walked in, the golden haired one looked confused, the short brown haired one was sitting on the floor, and the tall multi-colored hair one pointed a very odd looking object at him as he spoke.  
  
"Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you," he said.  
  
It took a while for the tall one to respond. "Tell him we are honored," came the reply. His thoughts at that moment were in Elvish, so are very hard for the author to translate to English, so we'll just sum up all his thought using the popular American word: whatever.  
  
They were obviously trying to speak Westron and having much difficulty with the language.  
  
"Follow me," he said as he walked out and the other three followed.  
  
Their clothes were the first things he had noticed about them earlier, they were very odd and covered very little. (What can I say, we're Freshman.)  
  
"Where are we going?" asked the tall one.  
  
"To see Lord Elrond," Glorfindel responded. He thought at least that much would be obvious to the girls.  
  
The tall one then started to mutter things under her breath in that same language that Glorfindel did not understand.  
  
"This way," he said, as he opened the door to where Lord Elrond sat, waiting for them.  
  
"Hello," said the short one.  
  
"Sit," said Elrond, they sat. "How did you get here?"  
  
The tall one tried to answer in her own language, but then realized it wasn't working and then started pushing random things on the object.  
  
"We're not sure," she slowly stated, as if she was just learning how to talk, "There was a flah of-" she then spoke an unknown word that sounded like 'Urple' "-light and we came here. We don't know what happened, honest!"  
  
All three looked worried. Somehow, the situation seemed slightly familiar to Elrond, but only slightly.  
  
"What is that object," he asked.  
  
"It's from our world," the blonde said after taking the object from the tall one. "It translates your language to ours, and our language to yours."  
  
"What is your language?"  
  
She then said another unknown word that sounded like 'Einglesh.' Again, this word sounded familiar, but only slightly.  
  
Elrond thought, Well, they don't look dangerous. They look odd, but also as if they were children.  
  
"You may stay here till you find a way back home," Elrond said finally. After calculating what it was he had said, the girls looked relieved. "But, you need a change of clothes and you will help out in the kitchens." The girls nodded. "You may leave." They then ran out of the room.  
  
"Glorfindel," said Elrond, "keep an eye on them." Glorfindel nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
This would be interesting.  
  
A/N Look at that everyone! Two chapters in one day, shows how bored I am. I will have to go back and revise my stories now because I spelled Eowyn's name wrong, and I just don't know if I can bare it. She's one of my favorite characters after all. Next chapter we get to find out what Prachi, Becca, Niyati, and Andrea's fate was. Where will they end up? Well, you might already know if this isn't the last chapter at the moment, but if I haven't yet posted, you don't know! Ha! *grabs Legolas and starts dancing to Skull and Crossbones* Best song on the PotC CD! Whee! Read and review all you lovely people! *continues dancing as her other muses then join in*  
  
~Fawkes and her now insane muses (though some *coughSiriuscough* were already insane.) 


	3. Help! I'm trapped in Rohan!

A/N Well, here's the next chapter. As you probably have already guessed from the chapter title, the remaining girls are now trapped in Rohan. This is because I wanted all the girls to go somewhere where and member of the Fellowship does not live, but will be visited on the journey. So, anyway, here's the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Aragorn: Your parents are going to kill you. Me: Eh, it makes a point though. Tonks: You're going to have to pay for that you know. Me: What else is there to do anyway? All: *stare at the house which has the words 'Fawkes does not own anything, leave her alone!' painted on it.* Keladry: It was nice knowing you Fawkes. Sirius: I'll see you in the after life. Me: Whatever.  
  
Chapter 3: Help! We're trapped in Rohan!  
  
When Prachi, Becca, Andrea, and Niyati found themselves in the middle of the castle in Rohan, they knew they were in trouble.  
  
When Prachi, Becca, Andrea, and Niyati found themselves in the middle of a castle in Rohan with guards pointing very sharp pointy spears at them, they knew they were in deep trouble.  
  
And when Prachi, Becca, Andrea, and Niyati found themselves in the middle of a castle in Rohan with guards pointing very sharp pointy spears at them and they found that they couldn't speak the same language, they knew they were up shit creek without a paddle.  
  
Luckily, though, they had found a backpack with a Translator (and various other things) in it, so they were able to explain their situation. Eowyn felt pity for the girls and persuaded King Theoden to let them stay under certain conditions since the girls obviously needed all the help they could get.  
  
So now Prachi, Becca, Andrea, and Niyati found themselves changing into plain work dresses from Middle-Earth in one of the many rooms in the castle. Despite being plain looking to the people of Rohan, the girls had never seen them before except in movies, so they loved them.  
  
"These dresses are so cool," said Becca.  
  
"I'm definitely keeping mine," said Andrea as all the girls admired themselves in the mirror.  
  
"That was really nice of Eowyn," said Prachi.  
  
"I know," said Niyati, grinning, "I definitely like her more now."  
  
"You think we'll find a way back home?" asked Andrea as she sat down on one of the chairs.  
  
"I'm sure there will be more plot-holes for us to return in," said Becca, "but right now, we should enjoy being in Middle-Earth."  
  
"Where do you think this backpack came from?" asked Prachi as she too sat down and started looking through the pack where she found a flashlight, some candy, a CD player, a bunch of CD's, books (Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, The Silmarillion, Harry Potter, and Discworld), and a bunch of batteries.  
  
"Probably another plot-hole," said Becca.  
  
"How can there be so many plot-holes? Middle-Earth is so. . .canon, right now," said Niyati.  
  
"Yeah," said Prachi, "but Middle-Earth is where all the Mary-Sues like to flock."  
  
"Where do you think everyone else is?" asked Andrea.  
  
"No idea," everyone else replied.  
  
"I wonder if they're still at home," thought Niyati.  
  
"I doubt it," Becca assured. "I wonder if they ended up at Hogwarts?"  
  
"If they did," said Prachi, "I feel very sorry for them."  
  
"Or maybe they're in different parts of Middle-Earth?" wondered Andrea.  
  
"Like where?" asked Becca.  
  
Andrea shrugged, "Shire? Mirkwood?"  
  
"Mordor?" asked Prachi.  
  
"That would suck for them," said Niyati.  
  
Prachi groaned as she looked through the books, "Everything is in Westron."  
  
"You mean we can't read?!" Becca and Andrea shouted.  
  
"I'm fine with that," Niyati said. "What about the music?"  
  
Prachi put on the headphones and listened for a bit, "Still English." Everyone sighed with relief. "But most of these are soundtracks and I think there are extra songs on here that are the real songs in Westron."  
  
"Plot-holes bug me," said Andrea, crossing her arms.  
  
"Well, duh!" said Niyati. "They did bring you here!"  
  
"What were we supposed to do now?" asked Becca.  
  
Everyone sat/stood in a collective silence for a few moments.  
  
"Let's go ask Eowyn," said Prachi.  
  
So they asked.  
  
"Clean out the horse stables," muttered Niyati. "Not how I wish to spend my Summer Vacation."  
  
"Well," said Prachi, "we weren't exactly planning on going to Middle-Earth now where we?"  
  
"Well, no," said Niyati, "but still!"  
  
Becca and Andrea just kept their mouths shut. The less they talked the less of the smell they took in.  
  
"How long has it been since they cleaned these out?" asked Niyati angrily.  
  
"Months Niyati, just for you," Prachi said sarcastically. "They're giving us a place to stay."  
  
"Yeah," said Niyati as she mumbled in defeat. "I know."  
  
They had no idea how lucky they were though, because miles away in Lothlorien, Michelle, Yun, Chelsea, and Sarah were all about to meet Galadriel.  
  
A/N Like? Hate? See the little button? Click on it and leave a review. Well, until next time, see ya! Dean: Here come your parents Fawkes. Me: Oh dear. . . Alex: I'd say by the looks on their faces, you're in for about 4 weeks to the end of the year, what do you think? Me: I'm so dead. . .  
  
~Fawkes 


	4. The Elven Dementor

A/N Woo-hoo! Next chapter! In case anyone is wondering, I have the first chapter of Journey to Return of the King written up in a notebook already, but I have to put up a few chapters for Chamber of Secrets first and I'm going to get a few chapters for this story out of the way too.  
  
Also, the girls will be stuck in Middle-Earth for 3 years, leaving when the Ring is destroyed, Mary-Sues will pop up when the girls start to meet the Fellowship, and this is going be the movie. I was going to go by the books, but then I started laughing when I realized if I went by the movies I would get to go into the fact that Arwen stole Glorfindels' horse because Allie, Christina, and Kristen are in Rivendell. So, anyway, on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I own myself and the characters you don't recognize, i.e. Sung and Legówyn. Don't make fun of the names, I got them off a name translator, so *sticks tongue out* I didn't make them up.  
  
On with the show!  
  
Chapter 4: The Elven Dementor  
  
On the way to meet Galadriel, Chelsea had found a backpack with a Translator in it, so things were going a bit better then they were before. At least now they could understand what the elves were saying.  
  
When they got to the heart of Lorien, all four agreed on the same thing: the movie didn't do it justice.  
  
When they met Galadriel, many things came to mind, none of which were pleasant.  
  
~~  
  
When the meeting with Galadriel was over, Haldir noticed that none of the girls looked to well.  
  
Chelsea was silent and twitched a lot. Michelle was staring at nothing and mumbling things under her breath that not even the other girls knew what she was saying. Sarah was also staring at nothing and mumbling under her breath something in her own language. And Yun was picking up sharp rocks and sticks and testing how sharp they were.  
  
"Galadriel said that you four were to learn how to fight," said Legowyn (who is a guy!). Chelsea took out the odd looking object, asked him to repeat what he had said, when he had, she nodded and got up, shaking.  
  
"We need new clothes," she said.  
  
"Over there," said Haldir, pointing and they went over to change.  
  
"Odd," said Sung. "That's all I can say about them, they act and dress odd."  
  
"I'm placing them in your care," said Haldir, turning to walk away.  
  
"You can't be serious!" Sung called after him.  
  
"Indeed I am," he said, "Good day!"  
  
And he left Sung there to think about what she could do; little did she know that she'd be spending the next three years with these girls under her 'care.'  
  
~~  
  
"Galadriel is scary," said Sarah finally.  
  
"Very," said Chelsea, she was still shaking slightly, but at least she had stopped twitching.  
  
"She's the Elven Dementor," said Michelle  
  
"Yeah," said Yun, "except she didn't show the past."  
  
"And she doesn't live off people's feelings," said Sarah.  
  
"But she's still scary," said Chelsea.  
  
"But nice!" said Yun, she was standing up for Galadriel because, after all, she had been 'named' after her.  
  
After everyone was ready, they walked out to see a very peeved looking woman elf. "Sung," she said pointing to herself. She gestured for the four of them to follow her and she started walking.  
  
"She seems angry," said Sarah.  
  
"Gee," said Chelsea, "ya think?"  
  
"I think Sarah deserves an award for blatant idiocy," muttered Yun.  
  
"One of those arrows might work," observed Michelle.  
  
It wasn't that Sarah was annoying. . .wait. . .well, she's nice and fun to be around anyway.  
  
As the girls followed the elf, they grew more and more concerned about what they would use as weapons. They were all disaster stories waiting to happen.  
  
None of then knew how to actually use a sword, they only knew what they saw in the video games and the movies, which were both hardly enough to teach them how to hold up a sword and defend themselves let alone fight back.  
  
Sarah, Chelsea, and Michelle had done archery at camp, but that hardly did much. They all could hold their bow and string it, but they could barley shoot the target at about 15-20 feet away.  
  
So they were all dreading any time they had to use any weapon. In fact, if an attack happened, they were going to use the best art of defense they had; running very fast in the opposite direction.  
  
~~  
  
"Excuse me," said Chelsea.  
  
"Yes?" asked Sung as they kept walking.  
  
"Well," Chelsea went on, "neither one of us is very good at any types of weapons you may have, so we're just wondering how we're going to be of any help."  
  
"We'll train you," Sung answered.  
  
"Oh good!" said Sarah. "Sounds like fun!" It was really the only phrase Sarah knew in Elvish.  
  
Sing shook her head. She knew these girls were odd.  
  
They got to the practice area where she equipped each girl with a bow and arrows and started their training.  
  
She knew right away that this was going to take a very long time.  
  
A/N Well, that's it for now. The next chapter is, apparently, the funniest from my feed back from my friends and my cousin who you can find if you look up ZoeBabe. I'm pretty sure she writes romance, if you like that kind of thing. Well, bye all! Next chapter we get to check up on our girls in Rivendell, oh what fun.  
  
~Fawkes 


	5. The Hotness Bunch

A/N Hello everyone! I'm back and BETTER THEN EVER!! MWAHAHAHA! . . .ok, not really, but who cares. Anyway! Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy! I promise to have Journey to Return of the King up as soon as I get a few things cleared up (not that most of you probably care out there, but whatever), well, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5: The Hotness Bunch  
  
"Rivendell is pretty," said Allie.  
  
"I feel like I could live here forever," said Kristen. The trio had been given a break from the kitchens after almost burning the place down.  
  
"I don't think the movie did this place justice," said Christina as she, Allie, and Kristen sat down.  
  
"I wonder where everyone else is," Allie thought aloud.  
  
"Who knows," said Kristen, "but Sarah the Crazy and Niyati the Boy Crazy are with them, so it can't be good."  
  
"Maybe they're at Hogwarts?" wondered Christina.  
  
"In that case," said Allie, "they have Chelsea the Harry Potter crazy."  
  
"And Sirius Black," said Christina. Kristen looked confused while the other two started laughing.  
  
"Ohh!" said Allie as she stopped laughing, "A male elf."  
  
The girls stared as the 'blonde hotness' passed by. Upon seeing them, he seemed to walk considerably faster, and then broke into a run when Allie yelled out in Elvish, "Come back! Oh hot one!"  
  
It would scare anybody to see this very weird girl with multi-colored hair yell out something you weren't quite sure meant. Allie had just called the elf 'hot' which, by the understanding of the Elves, meant 'warm or burning.'  
  
"Well," said Kristen, "that turned out well."  
  
"I bet I could kiss an elf by the time we get home," said Allie. Kristen and Christina had a hard time hiding their laughter.  
  
"I'll bet you $50," said Christina.  
  
"Deal," said Allie, and they shook hands on it just as another elf, one with brown hair, started walking towards them.  
  
Allie took the Translator and stood up. "Watch me," she said, and she walked off towards the elf.  
  
"This should be good," said Christina.  
  
~~*~~  
  
He knew he should have just run very fast in the opposite direction, or just kept walking as if he didn't notice her, but he decided he would give her a chance. It would turn out to be the stupidest thing he'd ever do.  
  
He stopped.  
  
"Hello," said the girl in a way that made the other two sitting down a little ways behind her burst out laughing. "My name is Allie." He noticed she was talking mostly to the object in her hand rather then at him.  
  
"Very nice to meet you," he said. "My name is Forfin."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you too, Forfin." She obviously didn't have a very good grasp of the language.  
  
"Well, I must be going." He started walking away when-  
  
"Oh please!" said Allie grabbing his arm, "stay a little longer!" It was them that Forfin knew this wasn't going to turn out well. The other two girls ran over.  
  
"Christina."  
  
"Kristen."  
  
Allie then said something in another language that he couldn't understand, but he made out his name in there somewhere in the sentence.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Forfin," said Kristen. Forfin once again noticed that the other two girls were talking mostly to the object then at him.  
  
"What do you do around here?" asked Christina.  
  
"I work in the kitchens," he replied, trying more and more to get away from these crazy girls.  
  
"Really?" said Allie, sounding excited. "Us too!"  
  
'Oh great,' thought Forfin, 'I'm stuck with the crazy ones.'  
  
"Are you heading back?" asked Cristina.  
  
"Yes, actually, I was," said Forfin.  
  
"Good!" said Allie. "We'll come with you."  
  
So Allie, Christina, and Kristen went back to the kitchens, dragging their new 'catch' behind them.  
  
~~*~~  
  
When they got to the kitchens, all the elves turned and looked at the girls, then quickly went back to work. One elf walked up to them and handed them each a towel, "You are to do dishes," Allie translated to English.  
  
The girls sighed and went over to clean the dishes. . .with no running water.  
  
Good news for them was that Forfin would be working right across from them cooking, oh fun.  
  
"It's the Hotness Bunch," said Allie, looking at all the male Elves.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Christina.  
  
"I've named all the male Elves the 'Hotness Bunch,'" said Allie.  
  
Christina and Kristen shook their heads; this would be a very interesting visit. . .  
  
A/N Well, that's it for that chapter, please leave a review and I'll get back to you!  
  
~Fawkes 


	6. Tag

A/N Merry Christmas and a Pippin New Year! . . .Ok, I know they've both passed already, but I needed to say something. Anyway! Sorry for the excessively long wait, Return of the King, Christmas, and my birthday are to blame. Speaking of Return of the King, which some people did not go to *glares in general direction of Yun, Prachi, and Niyati*, it was really good! *grins and holds up her 'Yay Eowyn!' sign, and then her 'Where's the Eowyn/Faramir?' sign* I have more signs, but.*looks at pile of signs behind her Feanor plushies* Yeah. . .anyone want a Feanor plushi?  
  
Chapter 6: Tag  
  
Prachi, Becca, Niyati, and Andrea got back to their room dirty and tired. The girls really hated their job sometimes.  
  
Not only did they have to clean the stables, but they also had to feed and take care of the horses.  
  
Today, one of them had escaped. . .  
  
~~~  
  
"You're such a pretty horsy, huh?" cooed Becca as she brushed the horse down.  
  
"Oh! Stop it Becca!" said Andrea who had finally snapped after two hours of Becca telling all the horses how pretty they were. The girls had been working in shifts, three girls worked and one girl sat on the side trying to teach herself Westron. The inconvenience of not knowing what everyone else was saying was really tiring.  
  
"Well," said Prachi as she handed off the Translator to Niyati, "at least now I can eat without everyone looking at me as if I was insane."  
  
Last night, the girls had had a hell of a time trying to ask people for something to eat. You see, Prachi had given Becca the Translator for a short while when she went to the bathroom; in that short time Becca had put the Translator down somewhere and it had become temporarily lost. Luckily, the lost had been temporary; Eowyn had found it for them later in her bedroom.  
  
"I will not kill Becca, I will not kill Becca," Niyati chanted under her breath as Becca kept telling the horse how 'pretty' it was. It was about half an hour later when Becca decided to take 'Fluffy' for a ride.  
  
"I don't think the Rohans-"  
  
"Rohirrim."  
  
"Whatever Becca; I don't think they'll appreciate you taking a break, or stealing the horse," Andrea said.  
  
Becca merely stuck her tongue out and said, "I'm not stealing it, I'm borrowing it with every intention of bringing it back."  
  
"Where've I heard that before," muttered Prachi. Becca saddled the horse and got on, "I'll only be a few minutes, and I'll be back soon." The other girls sighed as she rode off through the back of the stable which didn't lead past the middle of their city.  
  
Well, Becca certainly kept her promise; she came back a few minutes later, dirty and bruised with no horse.  
  
"He ran off!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Becca, you're such an idiot," Andrea sighed angrily. "Now what?"  
  
"Well," said Niyati, "I guess we'll have to get that horse."  
  
Some tasks, actually, most tasks, are easier said then done, this was one of them. They were lucky the horse hadn't run off, but they were having a hard time all the same. It took less then five minutes for them all to look as bruised and dirty as Becca had.  
  
"Well," said Andrea, "this is hopeless." It was then that the girls noticed a boy standing by the stables and watching them with amusement. The girls then issued a 'group glare'.  
  
~*~  
  
Meddyn leaned on the nearest building as he watched four girls he had never seen before chase a horse around, trying to catch it. He really should have gone to help them, but this was just too entertaining.  
  
Not until the girls all glared at him together did he get up and decide to try and help. "You're doing it all wrong," he tried to explain when he got over there; "you have to lure it back with food." He noticed the blank looks he was getting and rolled his eyes, "Just get some food from the stable." More blank looks.  
  
The girls looked at each other then started talking in an unknown language. Meddyn looked at them curiously as they then came to a sort of conclusion and the blonde girl went running off to the stables. The other three girls politely smiled and rocked back and forth on the balls of their feet.  
  
When they other girl came back, she was holding a type of device that Meddyn had never seen before, "Sorry," the girl said finally. "We don't speak your lan. . ." She stared at the device, then sighed and sounded out the word, "Lan-gu-age. We come from another place. Could you. . .repeat what you were saying?"  
  
Meddyn stared at the girls, then sighed and repeated what he had said, "You're never going to catch the horse like that; you need to lure it back to the stable with food." It took a couple of minutes before the girls responded. "Thank you!" they all said together and they ran off to find some food.  
  
Little did Meddyn know that over the next few years he'd be spending a lot of time with these girls; he now has the same fate as both Sung and Forfin.  
  
And you thought your little brother was bad, sheesh.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N Mewhehehe! It's done! Finally! Sorry I've been slow, it's the whole 'first year of High School' thing, that and trying desperately to find a His Dark Materials Sue to kill. Allie in back round: Kill! Me: Ok Gorny, go away now. Allie: Stop calling me Gorny! Me: Yeah. . .anyway! Allie and I have started a PPC Spin-off! Much funness! Find story here: storyid=1568672  
  
Mwehehe! Yay PPC! And OFUM! If it wasn't for them I would have given up on fan fiction long ago! =) 


	7. Watching Over You

A/N This won't be quite so...er...funny as the other chapters have been because, after a few days, the girls are starting to get homesick. They're also thinking it might very well be hopeless that they might ever get home.  
  
Disclaimer: Me own nothing but self and Sung. Me lowly Freshman with nothing.  
  
Chapter 7: Watching Over You  
  
"I don't think my arms have ever hurt so much," groaned Yun as she lay on her bed (also known as a sleeping bag type thing on the ground).  
  
"It wasn't that bad," said Chelsea from above, she'd decided to try and sleep in the tree (which probably would turn out to be not such a bright idea).  
  
"It was that bad," moaned Michelle from under her covers.  
  
The girls had spent the last few days trying to improve their archery skills. It was clear from the first day that Sung was more irritated when teaching them then they were when they tried to get the arrow past ten feet. Sarah had been doing the best of the four; she'd actually gotten her arrow past fifteen feet. What was probably more irritating was the language barrier. The Translator could only do so much, and they couldn't hold it while trying to practice so much of the time they were trying to figure out what Sung was trying to tell them as they tried to avoid hitting each other or other Elves.  
  
"I feel like Spongebob," said Sarah, "right after he works out." It was a rather odd thing to say, not only because it was random, but also because she hadn't had access to cable in a while considering before they had even left for Middle Earth Sarah's mom had disabled the cable in their house for a about a year now.  
  
"Do you think we'll ever get back home?" asked Chelsea.  
  
"I'm sure we will," said Michelle, but it sounded more like she was reassuring herself more then anyone else.  
  
~*~  
  
Sung sat for a moment, looking at the tops of the trees while thinking, mostly about those girls (who she guessed were her charges now) and where they came from and (more importantly) how they got here. 'Well,' she thought, 'I'm not going to find out anything by just sitting here.' She sighed and got up. It she had to watch the girls during the day, she might as well watch them at night.  
  
Sung walked silently over to where the girls sleeping area was. They were talking silently to one another in a very depressing tone. Unnoticed, Sung sat down at the edge of where they lay and watched them, trying to catch a word or two of what they were saying. She didn't expect to understand them (and she didn't), but she gathered they were all very tired and...sad about something.  
  
The one called Chelsea almost fell off a tree branch she was resting on as she drifted to sleep, but Sung was swift and caught her before she hit the ground and lay her on the only other remaining bedroll. All of them had fallen asleep rather quickly, obviously exhausted, she supposed they weren't used to being worked like this, but Sung insisted they learn to at least defend themselves.  
  
She sat on the branch Chelsea had occupied not long ago and looked down on the girls. They were odd, but they were also, what was it? Stupid? No, not stupid so much as perhaps...simple? Or just different. That was probably it; different, and perhaps a bit weak, but maybe not for the children of Man.  
  
Sung sat all night, watching as the girls twisted and turned in their sleep and cried out for...something. She didn't know what, but they seemed distraught over something. 'Perhaps they're homesick,' she thought to herself. They had been here for nearly six days, perhaps they just missed home. She didn't blame them either, if she had been stuck in a place where she couldn't even communicate, almost any place in Middle Earth would seem like home.  
  
~*~  
  
Michelle woke early the next morning to someone trying to shake her awake. "Just a few more minutes mom," she mumbled. Stupid A period P.E., whatever drove her to take away precious minutes of sleeping time...precious...Middle Earth! She shot up. It was amazing how something as small as that could jog her memory of where she really was. She saw Sung waking everyone else as soon as she was sure Michelle was out of bed. Michelle groaned inwardly, 'Great,' she thought, 'another fun-filled day where my arms will most surely fall off.'  
  
Alright, perhaps she was over-reacting a bit, it wasn't really that bad, in fact, it was kind of fun. She was just being a pain because she wanted to go home, that's all.  
  
The girls all groggily got up and dressed, waiting for breakfast (which was usually some Lembas. It was fun the first day when they all tasted it for the first time, but after a while, it got boring). It must have been about five in the morning, or, at least it would have if they were still in the States. Chelsea, being too tired to do much else, rammed the headphones on her ears trying to listen to something, probably one of the many soundtracks.  
  
Sung eventually managed to get everyone in a walking position and to the shooting area. She was unusually quiet today, usually she'd be grumbling at them which was something along the lines of 'hurry up' or something, but today she was silent. It can't have been because she was tired (Michelle has early learned that Sung rarely slept, and when she did, it was with her eyes opened. It creped her out), but maybe she was deep in thought about something or other.  
  
"I demand we get more sleep," said Sarah, knowing full well that her complaint rested on deaf ears considering Sung had no idea what she was saying. "I demand a shrubbery!" Chelsea answered back playfully. It was enough to lift the spirits on most of the girls, but at the same time reminded them horribly of home.  
  
Sung stopped at the shooting range and turned towards the girls waiting for them to take out the Translator. Yun eventually turned it on and started reading to them what Sung was saying. "Alright," Yun translated, "I can see we're getting no where in shooting from this far away and you seem to be endangering my own life when shooting, so I've decided that we're going to move closer to the targets and see if you can get them when we're a bit closer."  
  
"About time," mumbled Sarah, "why'd she start us here anyway?" "Probably thinks that how well we do reflects on herself," answered Chelsea. "Probably," Michelle said while following Sung closer to the targets.  
  
They did relatively better that day, couple of the arrows even managed to hit the actual targeting area. It seemed to Michelle that sung might have been a bit proud, though she didn't know whether she was proud of them or herself for teaching them.  
  
Michelle figured that, even though she was homesick, it was better to be lost someplace with your friends and that at least it was a place she would have loved to visit anyway (even though she thought it impossible to ever come here). From here on out, she told herself she'd have a better look out on life in Lothlorien.  
  
This was all, of course, easier said then done.  
  
~*~  
  
I dunno about this chapter, what do you guys think? I sense a distinct lack on CC in my reviews, and, personally, I find that the best kind of review. So...yes...and is anyone willing to beta-read for me? I'd really appreciate it, and I think this story might need it because it's going to go on for a while and I'd like it to do well. Well, I'll post later, bye!  
  
~Fawkes 


	8. Denial is a River in Egypt

Chapter: Denial is a River in Egypt

            "How could anyone like working here?" grumbled Allie.

            "Well," answered Kristen, "the other elves like it."

            "That's because they're crazy," muttered Allie in a sing-song voice.

            "I remember cooking with my mom," said Christina a bit dreamily. An uneasy silence had filled the room, it was broken a minute later as Glorfindel came to check in on them. 

            The girls all looked up as he walked in. Glorfindel could tell there was something different about them. Usually they would be (for lack of a better Elvish phrase) 'bouncing off the walls.' Though, today, they seemed downright depressed. He felt a little hurt for them; these girls might be the most annoying he had ever met, but he had still been looking after them for almost a week and a half now. "Time for bed," he said simply and, by now, the girls all knew what that meant well. All three of them yawned and crawled into bed.

            It wasn't a particularly cold night, but the girls seemed to be hogging the covers more then usual. It seemed more for comfort then for warmth and Glorfindel noticed that Kristen had even just grabbed an extra pillow and held onto it. As he walked out of the room, the girls looked almost peaceful, even though they drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

~~~

            "What's wrong with you girls today?" Forfin was worried; the girls weren't annoying him as they usually did. Today they looked solemn, as if someone might have just died. But, the girls merely shrugged and Forfin knew they hadn't even known what he'd said since they hadn't even gotten out the Translator. 

            Forfin decided it was best to maybe leave the girls alone (which he really didn't have a problem with since it was usually them that bothered him). 

            "I just wish I knew how to get back," Kristen whispered.

            Allie thought for a moment, "What was it that Becca and Chelsea would say?"

            "'When lost, look for the Magic Mirror,' and then they'd giggle uncontrollably," muttered Christina. Who knew the ways of their friends? Oh, right, they did.

            "I wonder where they are…" pondered Kristen. The other two girls looked at Kristen for a moment. "You think they're in Middle-Earth?"

            Allie shrugged, and then turned back to her work, "Who knows; they could be anywhere."

            "Alright, I _know _something's wrong," Forfin said, watching the girls as they continued in an almost silence (almost because Forfin had no idea what they were saying in their own language). The girls finally looked up, blinked, and then started looking for the Translator. "Finally," muttered Forfin. 

            "What?" all the girls said together.

            "What's wrong?" this had to be the tenth time he'd asked. All he got was a shrug and, "Nothing." If this was how people acted in their land, it must be a very confusing and frustrating place. 

            He should have kept questioning them, but he didn't. He was cooking, it was something he loved to do, and if the girls were going to be like this then they could wait a little while longer. 

            A little while later, Forfin and the girls were outside. The girls meandered while Forfin sat on one of the benches.

            "Bubbles!" Allie giggled as she swatted at the water. 

            "Allie, act your age!" said Christina as she rolled her eyes.

            "Don't want to," Allie replied as she got up and sat down next to Forfin, who had been watching the girls. He was glad they no longer seemed depressed. 

            "Can we go back?" he asked. Allie checked the Translator and quickly came with the reply, "No!" and giggled. Forfin sighed and rubbed his temples; these girls could really get on his nerves. Christina and Kristen joined Allie and Forfin on the bench. 

            "You know," Christina said, "I have a theory."

            "Really?" Kristen asked. "What's that?"

            "I think we're having a very detailed dream."

            "But…" Allie scrunched up her forehead in thought, "we've…felt stuff."

            "Well, sure! But you know how sometimes dreams can be detailed like that. We're probably just imagining we're feeling it."

            "Makes more sense then the alternate," Kristen shrugged off. The rest of the girls nodded and just sat there on the bench, staring at the sunset.

            There are three ways to deal with change that we can express in this story; one was acceptance, which we saw in Lothlorien when the girls there accepted where they were; and another is denial, which was expressed here in Rivendell. The third and final dealing can now be expressed from the girls in Rohan…

~~

A/N Well, that was a pretty short chapter. Anyway, I need a new beta! Anyone out there willing? Better yet, any PPCers from the board reading this and want to help a poor lonely author out?

Oh, and I must admit, I used a Name Generator for all the Elvish/Rohirrim names in here. You may all now throw rotten vegetables at me. I know, I'm a bad person. I'm also not very creative when it comes to naming things. Tolkien I am not.    

Hope you liked the chapter, don't expect an update soon and then when the update comes you won't be disappointed!

~Fawkes


	9. Don't Panic!

A/N Yes, I do realize how long it's been. I'm really sorry. School's ending in two days which means that for the past two and a half months the teachers have been shoving projects and extra homework at up, and then today was the start of finals (today being the ninth of June. Knowing me, this'll be up once school is out. If it's up today, I'm surprised at myself). When I finally do publish my book, I'm going to be much like J.K. Rowling with book Five I presume…

Anyway! On with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Middle Earth, I don't own Becca, Prachi, Niyati, and Andrea. I only own Meddyn. The chapter title, 'Don't Panic,' is shamelessly promoting another story called 'Don't Panic.' Go read it, it's really good.

Chapter 9: Don't Panic

"But…but!" Niyati stuttered.

"Niyati!" Prachi shook her for the fourth time that night. Niyati was panicking; she kept saying how they would never go home and that they'd stay in Middle Earth forever.

Meddyn just leaned on the wall behind the both of them and next to Becca. One week with the girls and he already knew when to just stay away. He also knew when it was a good time to just not be noticed so that certain body functions would keep working.

Becca coughed. She'd been doing that all week and it was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Alright, it's hopeless!" Prachi cried, exasperated. Andrea sighed, went up to Niyati, and slapped her. "Snap out of it."

Everyone stared at the two of them for the longest time; then Niyati ran and hid.

Meddyn rolled his eyes. These girls overacted to everything. He couldn't understand what they were saying, but it had to be something about the horses since Niyati had broken down crying in the middle of caring for them. Becca coughed again. "You should really get that checked."

Becca blinked and fished out the Translator. Once Meddyn had repeated himself, Becca shrugged. "It's just a cough." Meddyn shook his head and turned his attention back to the other three girls.

"Niyati, come on, it's not that bad!" Andrea said reassuringly. She felt bad for slapping Niyati, but she had really started to get on her nerves.

"Yes it is!" Niyati cried.

Prachi sighed. "I told you Andrea, it's hopeless."

"Oh, but-" At that moment, Becca took this time to sneeze very loudly.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Becca, are you alright?" asked Prachi.

Becca sniffled. "Oh, yeah, I'll be fine."

"You've been coughing all week," Andrea pointed out.

"It's just a cough."

"See!" Niyati yelled from her hiding place. "Now Becca's getting sick! It all starts…"

"Niyati! Stop being paranoid!" yelled Prachi. Becca coughed again, shortly followed by a loud sneeze.

"It just sounds like you have allergies, or maybe even a cold. No big deal." Andrea shrugged.

Becca sniffled. "I hope it goes away."

"But-"

"Niyati!" Prachi yelled, and Niyati fell silent.

The next morning, Becca woke up to find no one else in the room. She kept coughing a sneezing as she got dressed and walked out to the stables where she found the rest of the girls sleeping in an empty stall on a pile of hay.

"Guys! Guys!" Becca whispered, trying to shake them awake while, at the same time, trying not to cough and sneeze on them. Eventually, the girls were stretching, rubbing their eyes open, and yawning.

"Morning, Becca," Niyati yawned as she got up and brushed the straw off her dress.

"Why'd you guys get up and sleep in here," Becca asked.

"You were snoring," Prachi answered. "It must be because of your sneezing and coughing."

Niyati stared at Becca for a second, then said, "What if you die?"

"Niyati!" Andrea yelled. "Becca is _not_ going to die!"

"But…we're in a different country!"

"Of course we are, we-"

"Wait," Prachi said slowly. "Niyati's right, we _are_ in a different country…which means…"

Realization slowly dawned on both Andrea's and Becca's faces. A new country meant new sicknesses and diseases their immune systems weren't used to yet. Of course, they had learned about all of this in health while studying the human immune system, what really worried them was what they had learned in history class when Europe came to the west…

"I don't want to die!" Becca screamed. If a time for panicking hadn't already come, it certainly had now.

It was in the middle of the girls panicking that Meddyn came in to the stables to check on them. He tried to ignore it while he tended to the horses (since the girls were obviously not in a state to do so), but it was really hard when they were screaming at each other. They eventually did quiet down, after they all hid in separate places in the stable.

Meddyn decided to not even try to look for them. If they were going to be like this, that was fine. As long as they didn't bother him.

And so we witness the third and final reaction that we will address in this series. Join us next time when the girls discover that _months_ _do_ go by in Middle Earth.

a/n Hey look! It's finished! Still need a beta (sorry Andrea, I need someone who can point out mistakes concerning Middle Earth and my characters), but, other then that, please review! Constructive Criticism most graciously welcomed!

Fawkes


	10. Do Elves Get PMS?

A/N I'd like to quickly say a few words before we get to the story, them being 1) Maria, ask away! If there really are that many questions, just e- mal me. ;-) And 2) That'd be great, Jamie! Thanks a bunch! You're going to have to get the first couple chapters from here though as they are on the OTHER computer for me.  
  
On with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: I own myself and the characters you don't recognize that are not from Earth. Get it, got it, good.  
  
Chapter 10: "Do Elves Get PMS?"  
  
For the next few months the girls focused on two things; communicating and fighting. Though they were mostly failing at the second, they seemed to be getting better at the first. Now they could mostly understand Sung whenever she was yelling at them.  
  
"Do Elves get PMS?" asked Michelle as they trained in archery one fine morning (or it could have been afternoon, the girls had lost track of time a couple of months ago).  
  
"If they do, I think Sung might have it constantly," grumbled Chelsea.  
  
If there was one thing they had learned the past few months it was this; just because one is in Middle Earth does not mean that one does not get their period. Add in many objects (such as arrows) that could do serious bodily harm and you've got a problem.  
  
"I think I'm getting good at this!" Sarah said, smiling, as she hit the target (of course, she hit the outer part, but she still hit it).  
  
Chelsea muttered some well chosen curse words under her breath and kept shooting. This time, she too hit the target. Yun snorted. "Forget the Elves at Helms Deep, why not just get a bunch of pissed off PMSing women?"  
  
"Because some of them would be the wives and daughters of those fighting," Michelle said playfully. The girls laughed, then noticed Sung was giving them an odd look and got back to shooting.  
  
Sung shook her head. As long as the girls were practicing, it was alright. She was glad that at least the girls were beginning to understand her and she them. The girls had taught her a few phrases in their own language, much to her enjoyment. They were mostly things she could yell at them in anger.  
  
"Girls!" she called. The girls looked up at her and blinked. "Time to come and eat a bit." The four down their things and sat by Sung next to one of the numerous trees that made up Lothlorien.  
  
"Did you know that Lorien was one of the Valar?" Chelsea said as she as she ate a fruit. "I think he was Master of Dreams, but I can't quite remember..."  
  
"Sure he wasn't Lord of the Trees or something?" Yun grumbled. Everyday for the past month Chelsea would come up with a new fact about Middle Earth. At first it was interesting, and it still kind of was, but they just didn't really care.  
  
"No, pretty sure he wasn't sure he wasn't Master of Forests because I think I remember thinking that it was kind of funny that he wasn't." It would worry the other girls that Chelsea was speaking nonsense, but she did that all the time so it would actually worry them more if she wasn't.  
  
"I think the Valar sound a lot like the Greek and Roman Gods and Goddesses," Michelle said, vaguely waving her arm as if proving a point.  
  
"I'm sure that's what Tolkien fashioned them after," Chelsea said, with more vague arm waving.  
  
"So...Tolkien sort of created another mythology?" Yun half asked, half stated. Chelsea nodded and stared off into the trees.  
  
"How does one person accomplish that in their lifetime?" Sarah wonderingly asked.  
  
The rest shrugged. "Determined?" Michelle suggested. "Maybe even a little bit crazy?"  
  
"But a genius," Chelsea replied, smiling.  
  
"Hey Chelsea! Maybe you will be a great writer!" Sarah said in mock- realization. "All those traits apply to you; except, of course, the determined and the genius part." It was then that Sarah found out just how much it hurts when someone jumps directly on top of you.  
  
Later that night, Sung sat with the girls, as usual, as they tried to fall asleep. Chelsea kept digging through the back pack, hoping to find more batteries. The truth was, they'd been using the CD player so often that they were running out. They probably only had a couple of months worth left at most. Sarah was translating the Harry Potter books into English so that she could read them (which, ironically, was making her learn Elvish faster), Michelle was dizzyingly trying to count how many trees she could spot, and Yun was actually trying to fall asleep.  
  
"Did you know that its October," Michelle said finally.  
  
"Yes, genius," Chelsea said sarcastically, "so glad you could figure that out."  
  
"No, I mean, we've missed our first month of High School..." Everyone looked up and at each other. She was right, they were missing school! They were missing school!  
  
"Do you think time is still going?" Yun asked.  
  
"Why wouldn't it be?" Sarah answered and put down the book. "We're going through time here."  
  
"Four girls just disappearing in thin air..." Michelle wondered to herself.  
  
"No, no. Eleven. I'm sure the others are somewhere else, too," Chelsea said.  
  
The girls sighed. They had been looking forward to getting the hell away from Middle School and into High School for the past three years, and now they were missing it!  
  
"It'll be alright," Yun assured. "We'll get back...somehow." 


	11. Girls are Impossible and Other Observati...

Chapter 11: Girls are Impossible and Other Observations

Forfin had learned very early on that, one week out of each month, it was a good idea to just run away.

Glorfindel had the right idea. He went out riding with the twins once every month. Forfin just wished _he'd_ been that smart…

"Just shut up and take the goddamn plates!" Allie yelled to Christina.

He didn't need to know what they were shouting at each other. He didn't _want_ to know what they were shouting at each other. It was enough that they were shouting right next to his ear.

"Why don't _you_ wash them," snapped Christina. The girls had _not _been having a very good week. So far they had managed to piss-off virtually every male Elf (except Glorfindel who was no where to be found) while all the female Elves seemed to pity them. They could deal with the pissing-off part, it was the pity they hated.

Allie gritted her teeth and started washing. "Just remember Christina; I know where you sleep."

"Likewise."

Throughout the entire week, Kristen had said nothing (though she did give some really odd looks). She was always the quietest of the bunch, but it was still eerie when she just didn't talk at all.

Allie sighed. "Christina, do you even _know_ how to wash dishes?"

Christina grumbled. "It's my brothers' chore at home." Allie rolled her eyes and went back to working.

There was a silence around the girls, mention of home was painful.

Forfin noticed the silence and part of him knew that the girls were sad, but the other half was happy that the girls were finally quiet.

"How're we going to get back home?" asked Christina.

"I thought we'd all agreed that this was all a dream," Allie said blankly.

"But what if it isn't?" asked Kristen.

Once more, the girls were silent. If this _wasn't_ a dream like they had first thought…but how could it not be a dream? It was impossible for _anything _like this to happen. The girls then happily went back to thinking everything was just a dream, nothing more, nothing less. The impossible only happened in dreams.

So, after that uncomfortable moment, the girls went back to bickering about stupid stuff and Forfin went back to wondering why women were impossible.

"Kristen, _what_ are you doing?"

"Translating The Lord of the Rings into English so that I can read something." Allie shook her head; well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em! Allie then sat down next to Kristen and started translating the Harry Potter books.

"You're just wasting your time," Christina said as she watched the two of them from her side of the bed.

"Yeah," Allie said, slightly preoccupied, "but it passes the time quickly."

Christina shrugged and kept listening to music. She supposed they were right and that translating the books was probably improving their grasp of the language. Lucky for Christina, she always had a gift for languages, so she was picking up Elvish (or whatever language her mind had created) pretty well. "Having fun?"

"Not really," Kristen mumbled. "But there's nothing else to do."

"Do you think the Dursley's thought it was all a dream, too?" Christina and Kristen turned to star at Allie with the Sorcerers Stone on her lap.

"What do you mean?" Kristen asked.

"Well," Allie said slowly, thinking, "when Vernon saw all those 'strange people', or when he heard about the Potters, do you think it ever crossed his mind that maybe it was all a dream?"

Christina shrugged. "I don't-"

"I'm just saying," Allie interrupted, "the impossible _could_ happen."

Kristen rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, and pigs might fly."

Allie shrugged. "Maybe."

* * *

A/N The line 'Pigs might fly' is taken from a book I just read. Anyone who guesses it I will love forever.

Please check out my profile! PLEASE!


End file.
